Crush
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Liking someone can cause enough problems as it is. But liking the same person as your best friend? Poor Kate has no idea what to do. What happens when you go to that friend for advice? Read to find out!


**This is based off a current situation happening. Yes, like my other one-shot _She Won't Say It_, it's based off a crush situation. Different guy this time as well as a different situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kate so don't steal her! You may use her if you ask me and I say 'Yes'.**

* * *

Looking down at her lap, the girl avoided looking her best friend in the eyes. Considering what she had to tell the other girl, it was hard enough to not get up and bolt. Mai had been kind enough to make time to listen, so running away now wasn't an option.

'_She's gonna hate me,_' Kate mentally panicked. '_I'm a horrible person. I'm such a traitor! Mai's never gonna forgive me for this!_'

"So what's up?" Mai asked, putting down her drink. "I know you wanna talk to me about something important since you didn't text me about it."

"Well..." Kate trailed off, unsure how to handle things. The orange haired girl started twirling a strand of her long hair, a habit of hers when Kate became nervous. "I don't know how to say this right." '_Without you hating my guts and getting your bikers friends to beat me up.'_

"This involves a boy doesn't it?" Mai smirked. Kate's shocked expression answered for her. "Well who is it and what's the problem?"

"The problem is I can't like him! I can't!" Kate exclaimed. "I'm a horrible person and deserve to be sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"Kate!" Mai snapped at the younger girl. "Don't you ever say you deserve to go there! I've been there and nobody should have to suffer like I did. Not even the person who sent me there."

"I'm sorry Mai," Kate softly apologized. "I forgot how sensitive you're still about it."

"It's okay," Mai replied. "So why do you think you're a horrible person and can't like this mysterious guy?"

"Because someone else likes him. She's liked him longer than I have and I'm being a horrible friend for liking him since she already told him she likes him but he said that he likes her as a friend only so it's selfish and shallow of me to like him!" Kate quickly got out.

Mai, mentally slowing down what her friend had just said, thought over the news the blue-eyed girl had given her. '_So that's why she's calling herself a horrible person. I wonder who it is she likes. Let's see, Rebecca likes Yugi but Kate only sees Yugi as a friend. Serenity might like Tristan or Duke, if she likes anyone but Kate sounds like she knows for sure that this girl likes someone. Then there's Tea, who likes Yugi as well, had a crush on the Other Yugi, and maybe likes Kaiba as well. But Kaiba and Kate get along as well as Joey and dieting.'_ The blonde pondered over this while taking another sip of her coffee.

"Does she know you like him?" Mai asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, and neither does he."

"Well if she's your real friend she'll be fine."

"But I know she's liked him for a long time! I just figured out I like him last weekend!"

"The best thing to do is to talk with her about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," Kate sighed. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself. "I like Joey."

Mai, who had thought Kate was merely going to say her thanks, froze. Her brain seemed to have stopped working, and time itself was slowing down around her. The violet eyed duelist tried to wrap her mind around what she just heard. She had been the friend Kate was talking about the whole time. Hurt that Kate thought she'd be mad, Mai decided to try and say something before the younger girl started over reacting.

"Well you have good taste at least," Mai smiled weakly.

"You're not mad?" Kate asked, confused at Mai's reaction.

"No, just amused that we're best friends and like the same guy."

"For the record I'd rather see him with you than date him myself."

"Joey only sees me as a friend. And as your friend it's my job to try and hook you up with him."

"Not if I hook you up with him first," Kate smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" Mai smirked.

"You bet it is," Kate laughed.

"Alright, let's see who can hook the other one up with Joey first," Mai said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Kate agreed. The two friends shook hands on it, both wanting to win so the other could be happy.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Achoo!" Joey sneezed for the twelfth time in five minutes.

"Wow Joey are you getting a cold?" Yugi asked the blonde.

"Nah, I'm as healthy as can be," Joey bragged.

`"Maybe someone's thinking about you," Tea joked.

"Who'd wanna think about Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Hey!" Joey growled, chasing his pointy haired friend.

Unknown to the four friends, Tea had been pretty close to the truth. However, it wasn't one person thinking of the duelist. It was two best friends who were willing to sacrifice their own happiness for each other.

* * *

**My friend and I joked that if our lives were a TV drama we'd be constantly trying to set the other one up while accidentally (or "accidentally" in my friend's case) foiling the other's plan.**


End file.
